Skye's life
by HikariBlade
Summary: Its about a girl who has created her own world, she makes friends with the Raimon guys (Go and inazuma eleven) AU, rated for future swearing
1. Chapter 1

~Author's note~

Since this is my first time writing on please tell me if I'm doing alright or if I need to fix something up. Thank you! And this chapter will first tell you a little about my main character Skye then it will go straight into the story, she had just transferred into Raimon Junior High but has already caused havoc which resulted to the Raimon gang and herself to be transported to an alternate dimension. This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERES STORY! Thank you!

Name : Hatake Skye (Last, First)

Age : 13

Gender : Female

Appearance : Her uniform is different than the other first year girls, as she does not wear the orange/yellow or pink bow but wears a dark orange tie which hangs loosely around her neck, and instead of the grey/blue plaid skirt she wears plain black shorts reaching her knees, she has a black wrist watch on her right arm, and has a dog tag hidden under her white polo shirt, she wear's the male school shoes along with her uniform and changes into the white shoes for indoors. She has large dark brown eyes resembling black hidden behind dark brown bangs, her hair style is like Kirino's but her hair is much shorter and the hair colour was slightly darker than her eyes. She also wears glasses when she reads but no one really noticed because of her hair. She also has a black jacket with white stripes on the collar (Just imagine the Raimon Aoi's jacket but black instead of the pink)

Personality : Skye is rather quiet the only thing known, would be the fact she doesn't trust people easily and she doesn't get annoyed or angered as easily as most people would. Not much else is known about her personality if you want to find out, read the story please.

~Start!~

~Skye's P.O.V~

_Laughter rung throughout the dark space, I was running forward trying to follow the sound but to no avail. __**"What's going on?!" **__I shouted as I continued to run. A bright flash of light broke me out of my thoughts as I shielded my brown orbs from the incoming light. __**"Skye-chan let's go out and play!"**__ I heard a voice which sounded so familiar __**"Kyousuke-san?" **_Am I going crazy? It's been over 6 years since I saw Kyousuke-san and Yuuichi-sempai.

**_"Skye-chan come on lets go play soccer!" _**_Another voice called out. __**"Yuuichi-sempai?" **__I kept running even though I couldn't see because of the light. I called their names again and again, but I guess they didn't hear me._

I awoke to the sound of my alarm go off, I sat up and clonked the soccer ball shaped analog clock and stretched. _What a strange dream, maybe just maybe I should stop by the hospital to check on him…._ I had been thinking to myself as I got ready for my first day at Raimon Junior High.

It was around 7:50 in the morning, I had taken the long way from my apartment in order to go to school. I was currently walking past the soccer field I glanced over briefly as I walked by. All I saw was an incoming soccer ball.

Quickly jumping on my hands I lifted off and kicked the ball towards the goal. And a hyperactive goalie. "Sugoi!" I had jumped back on my feet and stared at the boy sitting on the ground. _Did he hit his head on the pole or something? _ I began thinking without realizing said boy ran up the stairs and starts talking animatedly.

"Ohayo! My name is Endou Mamoru and I think you should join the soccer club dude!" 'Endou' stated as he pointed to himself then held up the ball I kicked at the goal moments earlier. "No" Saying that I walked off and towards the school, not really caring if he was hurt. _Knowing someone with a personality like that, he won't give up easily, I hope I'm not in his class._

~Fast Forward to class, in Kariya's P.O.V~

"Everyone we have a new student today, her name is Hatake Skye, so please make her welcome" Our teacher said cheerfully, I looked up boredly and almost did a double take, _Isn't that girl the one that kicked the ball at Endou without even using a hissatsu? Heh, I need to thank her training was boring. _"Skye, could you go and sit in the seat beside Tenma?" She only nodded and went over to the spare seat between me and Tenma.

"Hello, my name is Matsukaze Tenma nice to meet you!" He chirped way too loudly, as he stuck his hand out in her face she. She nodded and would've spoken if it wasn't for something that made her flinch in pain. "You ok?" Aoi said from behind us. Skye just nodded and rose her hand up, she had starting shaking violently.

"Skye, just go off you don't need to worry about raising your hand, do you need any assistance?" The teacher begun warily but Skye only shook her head in a 'no' and sprinted out of the classroom. The teacher grabbed the classroom phone and dialed the principle, I would guess. "S-sir, Skye it's happening!" He shouted into the phone after that alarm bells went off and things went plain crazy after that.

The school practically shut down, everyone started panicking but stopped when they saw something outside the window. Tenma being Tenma dragged me into the hallway to see what's going on. "Isn't that Skye?!" I stated surprised, we saw Tsurugi run past us in a worried state.

We followed after him he went directly to the commotion. "Skye-chan!" He shouted towards Skye as electricity surrounded the girl and she cried out in agony. He was stopped by Fifth Sector goons who had only emotion in their eyes, Guilt.

"What are you doing to her?! Skye-chan doesn't deserve to suffer anymore!" We stared as the others showed up. "Oi! What's the meaning of this?!" Hibiki-kantoku shouted over the noise, he took a step forward as he saw the girl in front of us on her hands and knees grunting in agony. She was clawing at the spot where her heart would be.

~Tsurugi's P.O.V~

I watched as Skye-chan clawed at her chest wanting to get rid of the pain Fifth Sector was putting on her. "Skye-chan! Can you hear me?! Fight it! I can't lose you, not now!" I shouted as tears blurred my vision what happened no one remembered but we were no longer on Raimon Junior High Campus.

I blinked my eyes opened only to be surprised by what was in front of me, Hokkaido the place where we met Skye, but this isn't the Hokkaido Fubuki-sempai and Yukimura came from, no this was Skye's interpretation of it.

I looked around to find the other members of Raimon's team standing incomplete awe. "Fubuki-san we're back home!" Yukimura shouted to the teen a few meters away from him. Soon we were all lifted up into the air by a giant snow hand which sot out of the ground. "Skye-chan nice to see you again!" Nii-san shouted over the ruckus the claw stopped moving everyone else especially Megane-sempai were shaking or cowering in fear.

"How the hell did you guys get here?" It was an echo but we saw the silhouette of a figure approach through the wind and lift itself up on snow shaped into a wolf's head. "Skye-chan~ does this mean we can play again like good old time?" Nii-san said from the tip of a claw. _When did he get there?! _I thought as I too started to climb onto the tip of a claw.

"Skye-chan does it hurt that much that you need to come here?!" I shouted worried she couldn't hear me because of the wind. The silhouette jumped down from his/her post on the wolf's head and landed on the palm of the hand. "Maybe it did, maybe it didn't either way I might have to send you back to the real world, without any memories of meeting me or coming here, which goes for all of you" She stated monotonously as she stood there motionless.

"Ehhhh?! Why would you do that! This place is freaking awesome!" Endou said from somewhere on the hand. She walked over to one of the claws and placed a hand on it gently before a bright light shot out and surrounded us, next thing we knew we were on the lake, the place we skated on so many times. And the place Skye lost everything.

"Skye-chan why are we here?" Aoi said worriedly as she was trying not to slip over on her own feet, as were the other females. "-sigh-" Skye just sighed as she clicked her fingers and the girls were standing on the snow bank. "Better?" She still used her monotone voice as she said making everyone excluding Nii-san and I shiver.

"Yup!" Aki-san said way too cheerfully. "Gomen…" Skye apologized with so much sadness everyone felt guilty. "Tell me if you want to go home now, if you don't you have to find me somewhere to go back to reality, don't worry about missing class no one remembers what happened, you'll just do a do-over of today" She stood waiting for someone to ask to go back home.

"Not likely you can get rid of these guys Skye-chan~" Nii-san said playfully as he and I approached her. I used the ice to an advantage and slid the last few meters and hugged Skye. "Don't run off like that again" I mumbled as I laid my head on top of hers, and nuzzled her head.

*Click* I heard the sound of a camera flash and saw the boy crazy Rika giggling and holding Akane's camera. "Tsurugi-kun finally showed some emotion nee!" She shouted as her and the other managers began giggling like idiots.

"You do know I could erase that picture even if you were on the opposite side of the galaxy" Skye mumbled before getting out of my hold and holding a cool iPod like thing. She quickly took a picture of Akane's camera and smirked as she purposely turned the volume up as the voice said "Delete all memory on this camera?" Akane stiffened grabbed her camera and deleted the photo.

~Until next time I'll leave you with this!~


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note

Since some people are still confused, the I.E character's are their YOUNGER selves and the I.E Go are just themselves, and I'll try and make this easier to understand and thanks to MastofYou for the OC and the follow and Angel Of Dark Heaven for the follow too. ON WITH INTRODUCING THE NEW OC!

Name: Kazemaru Yasuchika

Gender: male

Age:14

Position: Midfielder

Number: 2.5 (legit)

History: 'Chika' is Kazemaru's long lost twin brother. At a young age Yasuchika was taken away. And when he comes to raimon as a second year student he see's his long lost twin brother. Kazemaeu is the older one but Yasuchika just calls him 'Ichi-kun'. Kazemaru hates that. Endou also knows who Yasuchika is. He met Skye, when she helped him escape from his captors, he has feelings towards her, and she is the only one he really was kind to.

Appearance: He also has teal hair like Kazemaeu, but he doesn't have a fringe and his hair is short. (Like a normal person) he wears male the Raimon uniform. His casual clothes are a plain white t-shirt with a grey sleeve-less hoodie on top. He wears pants similar to Kirino's pants but it's a darker shade. In both casual and at school he wears high-top converse.

Hissatsu techniques: he know 3 techniques that Kazemaru knows: Fujji no Mai, Shippuden Dash and The Hurricane. He also knows Prime Legend and Match Wind. His own technique is called 'Bouncing Rabbit' it's similar to Fei's 'Bouncer Rabbit' but this is a dribble technique instead of a shoot.

Personality : When he was young 'Chika' had the same kind of cheerfulness as Endou, but when he was taken away he became cold to people, the only person he is nice to is Skye, he is as observant as Kidou which helps him in matches as he finds the opponents flaw and uses that to his advantage.

~Continue on from where I left off yesterday or whatever day it was! In Tenma's POV~

"Sugoi!" I shouted as I began making a snowman with Shinsuke and Aoi. "Tenma!" I heard Midori shout from somewhere to my left, I turned my head and got hit by a cold and solid object. A snowball!. "It's on like Donkey Kong!" I heard Nishiki-sempai shout as he began pelting people with snowballs.

As we were having an epic snow battle I saw Skye-chan watching us while leaning against a tree and seemed to smile slightly. I turned to her fully but got pelted by the snow again. "Time out! Time out!" I shouted as I began laughing at the cold rush. "Aki-nee! Quit throwing it at me!" I shouted, as I fell face first into the ground.

"Don't worry about getting any injuries here…." I heard Skye say from above me. "What do you mean Skye-chan?" I questioned innocently enough, she smiled and clicked her fingers, we found ourselves on a road (Does anyone know what the mountan was called? The one where Fubuki lost his family?) I saw Fubuki-sempai gasp and inch backwards.

"Come on take my hand, nothing can happen to you here…" Skye said as she held out her hand for Fubuki. "But an avalanche could kill us here!" Fubuki began quivering more than before. "I told you before, you can't get hurt here. Just trust me, that's all you need to do" She said as Fubuki began to calm down, he took her hand and she tugged him along."

"Skye-chan what are you doing i-its d-dangerous!" I shouted at them, I didn't know that would cause the avalanche. "Ahhhh!" I heard the girls scream as the avalanche hit and covered Fubuki-sempai and Skye-chan in a snow grave. "Fubuki-sempai!" We were all yelling and gradually I began crying at losing my friend.

I saw the snow begin moving. "What the hell?!" I shouted as it moved and out popped a smiling Fubuki. "That was fun Skye-chan!" He mused as he helped Skye get out of there hole. "I told you to trust me now didn't I?" She said and smiled. "What happened in there? You guys were gone for over 15 minutes!" I shouted at them they smiled and Skye just waved us off and clicked her fingers.

"Back to square one!" Kidou said and made a snowball. We continued the snowball war.

~Elsewhere in 2nd POV~

"Skye-chan, thanks for helping me back there." Fubuki stated as they slid around on the ice. "Don't worry about it, Fubuki-sempai…Did you lose your family in an avalanche?" Skye questioned as she slowed to a stop in front of the white haired boy.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-frightened of avalanches because of that, b-but y-you told me to trust someone and that I can't get hurt here…I really am grateful for that" at the end of the sentence the boy smiled a sure-kill smile.

Skye returned the gesture and stuck her hand out palm facing the sky. "Friends from now on, right?" She smiled gently when the boy placed his hand in hers. Their fingers intertwined and he smiled. "Thank you and of course we're friends from now on Skye-chan~" They continued skating around on the ice, completely unaware someone had managed to get into Skye's world.

"Hey who are you?!" The figure turned around, to be met face to face with an almost exact replica of himself. "Yasuchika?!" The elder twin said as he took a step forward. "Ichi-kun long time no see, right?" 'Yasuchika' said rather coldly as he smirked and turned, only to be met face to face with the one person he –currently- cared for.

"Chika-sempai? How did you get h-" Skye was caught off guard when Yasuchika gripped onto her wrist and clicked his fingers. In a flash of light they disappeared…

~Skye's POV~

In a bright flash of light I was no longer in the world I had created, now I was in a different version of Inazuma town, the place where Chika-sempai was born but this place was much different from my world where the colours were as I imagined, here time has stopped completely. "Chika-sempai, are you alright?" I asked cautiously not wanting to upset the male.

"Skye…It's nice to see you again" The male in front of me said as he hugged me tightly, tears formed at the corners of our eye's as we began running around 'Inazuma Town V2' as Yasuchika called it.

We played soccer for a while, until I remembered about the people currently occupying my sanctuary…._Woops_

~Cliff hanger muhahahahahah~

Since I really want to get as many chapters up before school starts up again I'll be cruel and leave a cliffhanger this thing went for 5 pages, not my best…TT^TT I will be better!


	3. Chapter 3

~Author's Note~

Ima back! With a new chapter hopefully longer than last times one, and thank you to Angel Of Dark Heaven and MasterofYou for submitting the OC's! You have already met Yasuchika but the next OC to come might be in this chapter or next chapter depending on my brain! And here is Ikashy Teruo!

Name :Ikashy Teruo

Gender : male

Age : 14

Appearance skinny black jeans, the shoes are skaters with graffiti marks on it, the shirts he usual wears under the jacket are with the logo of his favorites rock bands, like black veil brides, evanescence, etc, the jacket is white and made of leather and tight on the body, necklaces with diff symbols and marks, like dragons, logos from bands, etc. The brecelets are those rainbow brecelets of diff colors. and the uniform.

Personality : cold, rude, annoying, loud.

Hissatsu techniques :Purple Blizzard FW: When the user is in front of the keeper, her eyes become purple and a violet aura surrounds the ball making it flow in the air, the user jumps in the air to catch the ball with both legs. Rotate it and shoot it, creating a violet blizzard, after the name.  
Winter Tears FW: The user has one leg on the ball while looking in the opposite direction, and in the background the picture of a peaceful field covered with snow appears, after that the picture went black and the user is shooting the ball in a donimo chain till the goalpost where the goal is scored.  
Froze Whisper FW: The goalkeeper is freezing cause of the cold air which surrounds the ball and being kicked with an amazing power by the user.

A little bit of their history : his mom died at his birth, and his father abandoned him.

~Continue in Inazuma Town V2 2nd POV~

"Oi Chika-sempai, should we go back to the real world yet?" Skye questioned as she juggled the ball from her right knee to her left foot and head butted it to said male. "Meh, I've got nothing to lose here, so off we go" Yasuchika said as he clicked his fingers and a bright flash of light blinded the both of them and they began the day….again.

~Skye's POV again~

Waking up from THAT dream I sighed remembering I had to go through hell again, unless I decided to change that and become a peaceful unicorn in a meadow of rainbows…hahaha jokes! With having an alternate universe is helpful because it means I can change something that was supposed to happen on the day I do-over.

Taking the long way to school, AGAIN, I saw the Raimon guys hanging around on the soccer field all thinking really hard. _Good thing I sent them home otherwise, I would be arrested for kidnapping._ As I thought that I hadn't noticed an excited looking Endou, and a curious Tenma intersect me from continuing on for school.

"Skye-chan, let's play soccer!" Endou shouted enthusiastically as Tenma stood there awkwardly. "Endou-sempai…You still trust me even after that?" I questioned completely surprised by him. "Ehh? Course, anyone who loves soccer or is willing to help someone in need is a-ok in my book!" He shouted as he gripped onto my wrist and dragged me down the hill and towards the soccer field.

"Ohayo Skye-chan!" I just stood there unsure of how to react. _Maybe, just maybe I could trust them…What am I thinking? _I wasn't aware that there was someone watching us from on top of the bridge.

"Skye-chan I'm open!" I heard Hiroto-sempai shout I was about to pass when Nishiki-sempai and Tenma came in front and behind me and tried to steal the ball from me. I managed to avoid them both by using my hissatsu tactic, Magician's hat. This tactic is to confuse the opponents by making a magician's hat appear out of nowhere and make several duplicates of the ball to be with the user's teammates, after the opponents are confused enough the user throws the hat into the air and the ball will appear in front of the user's target.

"Score one for us Hiroto!" Endou shouted from behind me in the goals. "Yea! Ryuusei(I cant spell .) blade V2!" Hiroto shouted as he aimed his attack at Tachimukai-san. _Point one to us, _I thought as I appeared in front of the shoot and strengthen the shot by using Aurora Blade. A shot where I jump on my hands and lift myself off into the air, than a background with the aurora lights is shown, then the aurora turns into a blade and makes it into the goal.

"Aurora blade V5" I muttered under my breath as the shot made it in before Tachimukai could react. "Sugoi! Nice one Hiroto, Skye!" Kidou said as he walked past us, I nodded as Hiroto smiled.

"Oi Skye, right?" I heard Kariya say as he walked up to me, "Why don't you go away? You already pissed Tenma off." He stated before smirking and turning off into another direction. "Alright, later _Misaki_" I stated rather coldly as I walked to school.

~Bell rings and off to Kazemaru's world!~

"Students, this is your new classmate, Ikashy Teruo, so please make him feel welcome!" The teacher announced I looked up to see a male our age, he seemed like the rude type, but I can't judge someone by their cover.

"Yo, name's Teruo _Pleasure to meet you_" Some girls squealed at his sentence but I think they didn't hear the sarcasm laced through that second part of his sentence. I was seriously tempted to beat the shit (I hate swearing but I need to mix the characters a little so most of them will probably swear SORRY PEOPLE!) outta this guy.

"Teruo-kun could you take the seat next to Kazemaru?" Teruo only nodded and smirked when he came and sat down next to me. "What up girly-boy?" I was reaaally tempted to punch the living shit out of him now. "Don't ever call me that!" I whisper shouted. "Pfft, whatever girly-boy." If only he wasn't a new student then he would be dead by now.

When it was break time I saw Aoi dragging Skye, literally into the classroom. "Aoi-san what are we doing here?" Skye said as she was still being pulled along by Aoi. "There's a rumor going around that a cute new guy was in this class" Aoi stated and I saw her smile dreamily when she say Teruo sitting in front of her.

"The hell? Who the heck are you?" Skye deadpanned before getting out of Aoi's grip and walking out of the classroom. "So this is the tomboy that hates skirts? You sure you ain't a crossdresser?" Teruo stated and smirked when Skye didn't turn around. "Little tough there aren't you? Loosen up have fun kiss a guy or something." He continued to taunt her I really did want to beat the crap out of him.

"Look I really couldn't care less who the fuck (the f-bomb Nuuuuu!) you are (Sorry to Angel Of Dark Heaven if you're OC isn't like this!) but quit messing with me and any other female creature on the planet, so fuck (f-bomb number 2) off" She stated and walked out of the door.

"Hey wasn't that girl the one the first-year guys were talking about?" Most of the guys were talking to eachother mostly like this: "Yea, pretty cute don't you think, body wise anyway." It reaaaly pissed me off how they only gave a damn about some girl's body.

"Quit being perverted asses and get outside why don't you?" I said irritated as I walked outside and towards the club room. (Go's clubroom)

~Into the dimension which is Yasuchika~

"Kyaaa~! Yasuchika-kun will you go out with me?" I'm starting to get really pissed off with these girls who won't leave me alone, I mean seriously I've only been here for what 2 hours? And now I've got annoying girls trying to go out with me.

_Damnit Skye, where the fuck (f-bomb no.3) are you? _I was shouting in my head as I ran around the school trying to find her. Then I remembered she usually  
hangs out on the roofs wherever and practically all the time. _Off to the roof!_ I thought as I ran off to the building's roof top.

~Cliffhanger~

Muhahahahaha why can I only write five pages?! Even without OC info It only goes to 5… oh well enjoy this short chapter since I have nothing else to do, I shall try and work on next chapter!


End file.
